Most portable containers specifically designed to store jewelry or the like are merely low profile, box-like structures having a hinged cover which takes up space on the vanity or other surface and which, once opened, exposes the entire jewelry contents of the container. While sub-compartments or other storage-assisting devices are often found in the container, nevertheless, all of the jewelry is usually exposed when the cover is opened. Moreover, items such as necklaces, chains and the like can often become tangled even if there is a separate compartment within which they can lay. In addition, other smaller items such as rings, earrings and the like can be undesirably intermixed in the prior art jewelry boxes unless care is taken to separate the same.
The only other commonly employed jewelry-holding device is what is sometimes referred to as a jewelry tree. In this device an upstanding pedestal has a number of arms extending generally radially outward therefrom near the top thereof. Items of jewelry, such as chains, necklaces and the like, can be hung in a somewhat organized fashion from these arms. While taking up less space, such devices are, of course, not only limited by their application only to hangable items of jewelry, but also the items so hung are always exposed and are thus more susceptible to loss or damage.